1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise devices and more particularly to throwing discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throwing discs having domed radial faces and curved peripheral faces are commonly available and commonly known by the trademark FRISBEE. While having good aerodynamic qualities, they are not suitable for young children nor are they suitable for indoor use.